Krampus: SSB Edition
by Storygirl000
Summary: Very, very loosely based off of the 2015 movie. When two smashers turn their backs on Christmas, they end up summoning a Christmas demon to Smash Mansion. Can the smashers defeat Krampus, and what surprising secret is revealed? A minor amount of Samus/Dark Pit, for what may be the first time EVER in SSB fanfiction. NOW CANCELLED.
1. And so it begins

**Hey guys! Since Christmas is coming up, and the Krampus movie came out Friday, I thought I'd start posting this story.** ** _Minecraft Diaries: New Beginnings_** **WILL continue, I've just hit a bit of writers block in that area.**

 **Enough chitchat-time to start Krampus: Super Smash Bros edition!**

 **Chapter 1**

Christmas time had come, and the Smash Mansion was filled with holiday cheer. A giant tree stood in the main hall, currently being decorated by some of the smashers.

Princess Peach wrapped a silver garland around the base, giggling as she did so. The young angel Pit was higher up, placing some beautiful bells on the branches. On the other side of the tree were the ice climbers Nana and Popo, placing ornaments that represented each smasher.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" Pit asked the others, seeing if the bells were spread evenly. Peach looked up at him.

"Well, I'll be giving everyone in my kingdom presents, and then Mario's taking me out for the evening!" Peach squealed. "He's so romantic!"

Popo looked up from the box of ornaments. "Me and Nana are going to spend the entire day together!" he said. "It's what we do every year!" He pulled a pair of intertwined snowflakes on a string-the ornament that represented himself and his sister-out of the box and hung it near the bottom of the tree. "What about you, Pit?"

The angel sighed. "I honestly don't know. Lady Palutena is busy with her own things, and Pittoo...well, I have no idea what _he's_ doing."

Peach scratched her chin in thought. "I don't think anyone is going to be in the mansion on Christmas, so...we only have a few days left of _everyone_ being here. Maybe you could make use of that?"

Pit's eyes lit up like the decorative starmen that hung on the tree. "Peach, you're a genius!" He flew out of the room, leaving the princess and ice climbers to decorate.

Nana turned to her brother. "What do you think _that_ was all about?"

Popo shrugged, placing a pair of white wings on the tree.

Ness was worried.

For the past few days, Toon Link, one of his best friends, hadn't been demonstrating his usual levels of hyperactivity. He'd even turned down a plan to prank Captain Falcon, one of the duo's favorite targets.

Ness decided to talk to him. He got his chance during lunch, when all the young smashers were gathered at the kids table. He sat next to TL, who seemed troubled.

"What's the matter?" Ness asked. Toon Link sighed and turned to his friend.

"It's just...I'm not really in the festive spirit this year." he confessed.

This surprised Ness. No one in the mansion was more enthusiastic about the Christmas season than Toon Link. He was usually the first one up on Christmas morning, digging into his presents. "Why not?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know. I think it started when our last babysitter showed us those holiday movies."

Indeed, last week, Rosalina thought it would be a good idea to show the youngest smashers some holiday classics. Toon Link had had fun with the rest of them during _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ and _Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer_ , but when they got to _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ , the Hylian had seemed lost in thought.

"Worried that the holidays have become too commercial?" Ness asked. Toon Link's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! Exactly!" he nearly shouted. "We need some sort of event that brings the true meaning of Christmas to the mansion!"

"Well, you're in luck." Popo said. He had been listening in on the conversation. "Pit seems to have something big planned!"

Just then, the speakers crackled, and soon, Pit's voice could be heard in the cafeteria. "Attention, smashers! I'm planning a giant Christmas dinner for everyone tomorrow night, and I need some help preparing it! Anyone with cooking and/or decorating skills can volunteer! Come to the kitchen to join!"

Immediately, Peach and a few other smashers-including, surprisingly, Ike-ran to the kitchen. Toon Link turned to his friend in excitement.

"A good old-fashioned Christmas dinner! That's just what we need!" he exclaimed.

"Of course!" Ness said. "How about we sign up for it?"

Toon Link nodded, and the duo ran for the kitchen. The young smashers' babysitter for the week, Samus, watched them go and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Nana asked, looking up at the bounty hunter. She just shook her head.

"This is all gonna fall apart, I just know it."


	2. Disaster at Dinner

Chapter 2

Christmas Eve had finally arrived at the mansion. Pit was making some last-minute checks for his Christmas dinner.

"Decorations?" the angel muttered to himself as he looked in the dining room. "Check!" He then headed for the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" a voice behind him asked. Pit froze and turned around. Leaning against the wall was Dark Pit, and he didn't look too happy. Then again, he _never_ looked too happy.

"Making sure everything's ready for the Christmas dinner. Why?" Pit asked.

"Eh, no reason. It's just that I've heard a few smashers complaining about this event."

Pit panicked a little, but didn't show it. "What've they been saying?"

"Let's see, that you can't cook, that the food's probably gonna taste like crap, that the decorations are gonna be cheesy..." Dark Pit noticed an expression of shock on Pit's face. "Hey, you wanted to know. I'll be honest, I'm not totally up for this dinner either. I already had plans to order a pizza and watch the original _Black Christmas_ for the millionth time. But hey, if you wanna do this, go ahead." With that, the dark angel walked away.

0000

Peach, Rosalina, Samus, Palutena, and Zelda were in their room, getting ready for dinner. Peach was pulling various dresses out of her closet, Rosalina was touching up her makeup, Zelda was trying to decide what to wear, and Palutena and Samus were talking.

"So, yeah, if all goes well, I'll be heading back to Skyworld with Pit after dinner." Palutena said. She let out a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Zelda asked, scanning a beautiful gold-and-white dress.

"Nothing, it's just...I'm a little uneasy about this whole Christmas dinner." she confessed. "I know Pit's intentions are good, but...I just have this bad feeling about the whole thing."

"Same here." Samus mentioned. "Especially after TL decided to volunteer. I have no idea what's happening to that kid."

"I'm just thinking that he took the holiday movies I showed the kids too seriously." Rosalina said, applying another layer of blush. "He seemed awfully quiet after the Peanuts one."

"Well, I for one think that this is gonna be good! I even helped decorate and cook!" Peach exclaimed, wearing a dress similar to her normal one, except it was white with red trim. "Samus, Palutena, you should get dressed!"

Palutena looked down at her white dress and gold adornments. "You're saying THIS isn't dressed?"

"Besides, I'm pretty sure that this is a casual thing." Samus pointed out. Peach, however, wasn't listening.

"Don't worry! I have a few things that would fit you!" Peach grinned, dragging Samus to her closet and ignoring the screaming and kicking.

0000

 _This was a bad idea_ , Pit thought to himself.

He was at the head of the dining room table. Sitting in front of him were two rows of smashers, and several of them looked pretty upset, Samus especially. Except in her case, it probably wasn't because of the robbing of valuble free time; Pit could see that she was wearing a _very_ poofy golden dress, something that she normally wouldn't wear if her life depended on it.

"So, uh, you can eat!" he said, clearly nervous. Most of the smashers started eating and talking amongst themselves. Pit relaxed and started eating along with the rest. He heard different snatches of conversation, but soon found one that got him listening intently.

Bowser was chatting with fellow villain Ganondorf. "So what were you gonna do tonight?"

"Try and figure out the power of the Smash Balls, actually." the Gerudo responded. He sighed. "But of course, this dinner HAD to be tonight."

"I know, right?" Bowser groaned. "This chicken isn't even fresh! Someone just reheated it in the microwave!"

"And these decorations!" Ganon exclaimed, pointing to the overly-cutesy angels. "It looks like Martha Stewart threw up in here!"

Pit was upset, but his thoughts were quickly diverted by a telepathic call. _Get out of here now_.

 _Lady Palutena?_ Pit thought. He looked at the goddess, who gave him a quick nod.

 _You aren't the only one who heard their conversation_ , she told him, subtley pointing at Peach.

He looked at the princess. Her face was glowing a brilliant scarlet, and he could see smoke floating over her head.

 _Oh, shit_.

0000

Toon Link was enjoying himself. The food was great-he was on his second helping of chicken-and he was with his best friends. Sure, he'd noticed Pit excuse himself from the table, but that was probably because he needed to use the bathroom. What more could go right?

Absolutely nothing.

A loud screech rang through the dining room. "I COOKED THAT CHICKEN _AND_ DECORATED THIS FUCKING DINING ROOM!"

Peach was out of her seat, giving an if-looks-could-kill glare to Bowser and Ganondorf. The two would-be conquerors shrank back in their chairs, as Toon Link watched, terrified of what the princess might do.

Peach picked up Bowser's plate, glaring at the cowering koopa. With one mighty swing, she'd hurled it-and its contents-at him.

"IF YOU HATE IT SO MUCH, YOU CAN HAVE IT, YOU JERKS!" the princess screeched. She then proceeded to do the same to Ganon.

Ness quickly caught on. "FOOD FIGHT" he yelled, hurling a roll at Samus. Pretty soon, the entire dinner had descended into screaming madness.

Toon Link quivered in his seat. This wasn't how the dinner was supposed to go, right? There wasn't supposed to be any violence at Christmastime... _right_?

He watched the food fight progress, with more and more smashers joining in and yelling at the top of their lungs...until something inside him snapped, and he let out a scream that stopped everyone in their tracks.

"I HATE CHRISTMAS! I HATE _ALL_ OF YOU!"

He then proceeded to stomp out of the room.

All the smashers were frozen where they stood, trying to process what had happened. All was silent for a minute, before Dark Pit finally spoke up.

"Yeah, you know what? Fuck the holidays, I'm out of here."

He then proceeded to his room.

0000

 _"Iiiiiiiiii don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I neeeeeeed..."_

It was a busy night at Santa's workshop. Elves were using their magic hammers to build toys, the sleigh was being loaded with presents, and Rudolph was polishing his nose...yes, busy indeed.

Santa himself was making some last-minute naughty/nice checks on his tablet when one of his elves ran up to him.

 _"And I don't care about the preseeeents underneath the Christmas treeeee..."_

"Sir, we've got two losses of the Christmas spirit...at the same address." the elf said, handing a piece of paper with an address on it to Santa. "Should we send in the big guns?"

Santa looked at the paper and nodded. The elf took it back and raced towards a black door in Santa's workshop, labeled _Do not enter without official buisness_.

 _"Oooooh, I just want you for my ooown, more than you could ever knoooow..."_

The elf opened the door. Behind it was a dark room, filled with snowglobes-some of which screamed occasionally. The elf walked past these unflinching until he reached the back of the room.

In a chair was a dark, cloaked figure. Two giant horns protruded from the hood and curled behind its head. It looked at the elf with interest.

 _"Make my wish come truuuue, yeee-eeeah..."_

"You've got a job." the elf said, handing the address to the figure, who took it in its long claws. He then left out the door he came in.

The figure read the address and gave a sharp-toothed smile.

 _"...Aaaaaall I waaaaant for Christmaaaaaas iiiiiiiii-iiis yoooooooou."_

 **Don't ask me why I added the lyrics to "All I Want For Christmas Is You" in the last bit. It just seemed fitting.**


	3. Krampus Arrives

**Chapter 3**

Palutena was scared. Dead scared.

After Toon Link's outburst at dinner, all she could hope was that he and Pittoo didn't mean what they said...or Smash Mansion was in _huge_ trouble.

"Palutena? Snap out of it!" Zelda said, shaking the goddess back to reality. She was in the dorm she shared with a few other female smashers, who were busy getting ready for bed.

"Um, girls..." she said, hesitating for a moment before continuing. "...have you heard of the legend of Krampus?"

Samus looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Go on."

Palutena explained. "In times past, the legend of Krampus was used to get kids to behave. It was said that if a child lost the Christmas spirit, Krampus would come and take their souls to Hell. I even used it a couple of times on Pit when _he_ was younger."

Rosalina immediately understood. "Are you saying that Krampus is going to come to Smash Mansion and take away Toon Link and Dark Pit?"

"That's just a bunch of hooey!" Samus scoffed. "Krampus is just that-a myth."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Miss Fights-a-futuristic-pterodactyl-on-a-daily-basis." Zelda said, taking off her crown. Samus just glared at her.

Suddenly, the lights blinked off in the dorm. In a minute, they were back on-and Palutena looked even more frightened than before.

"Relax, girl! It was just a power out." Rosalina said.

"Still..." Palutena waved her staff. It glowed a bright blue for a second, and suddenly Pit was in the girls' room-naked and sopping wet.

"Augh, jesus christ!" Samus shrieked, covering her eyes, while Rosalina and Zelda followed suite. The angel glared at Palutena.

"For pete's sake, give me some warning next time! I was showering!" Pit yelled, covering his naughty bits with his hands. Palutena waved her staff again, and in a flash of light he was dry and clothed.

"That's better." Pit said, eyeing his toga. "Now, why did you summon me?"

"Your goddess is scared of imaginary monsters, that's why." Samus said, uncovering her eyes. Palutena glared at her.

Suddenly, a shriek emanated from the bathroom. Peach ran out and slammed the door behind her, breathing heavily. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Evil-gingerbread-men-in-the-bathroom!" she managed to gasp. Rosalina grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the bathroom door.

Palutena looked as white as a sheet. "Krampus uses nightmarish versions of holiday icons..." she whispered. Samus just shook her head.

"You were probably just seeing things, Peach. That, or they're the cast of a new shitty _Gingerbread Man_ movie, in which case, we can take 'em." She picked up her blaster, headed toward the bathroom door, and opened it.

Inside were fifty-possibly a _hundred_ -gingerbread men, with black raisin eyes all glaring at her. They had frosted, pointy teeth, which Samus confirmed via a shredded towel weren't decoration. They started advancing toward her.

Only one thing to do.

"RUN AND GUN!" Samus yelled, making a break for the hallway and shooting the tiny monsters. The rest followed her, with the gingerbread army close behind.

00000

In the young smashers' room, the kids were getting ready for bed. Though Samus was meant to be their babysitter, she had forced Ike to take her place so that she could have some time to herself-and he wasn't very happy about it.

Ness had other problems. Had his friend really given up on Christmas? Was it his fault, since he'd partaken in the food fight with the others?

His thoughts were interrupted by Nana, who tapped on his shoulder. "We're gonna see if Santa's eaten our cookies! Wanna come?"

"No thanks." Ness responded. He watched as Popo and Nana ran to the main hall and sighed.

Ike, meanwhile, was bemoaning his situation. "I can't believe I got stuck with you little brats when I could be partying with Marth and the others!"

Ness looked at the bathroom door. Toon Link had been in there a lot longer than normal. He decided to go check on him.

When he opened the door, however, he stopped in his tracks.

Toon Link was in there, all right-unconscious, in the claws of what looked like a monstrous teddy bear, with a mouth full of teeth and a button eye missing. Surrounding it were equally vicious-looking snowmen, with icicle teeth and glaring coal eyes.

"Um...Ike?" Ness managed to squeak out. The swordsman groaned and rose to his feet.

"What is it?" he grumped, taking a look in the bathroom. His eyes quickly widened.

The bear looked at the two smashers and pointed his claw at them. The snowmen immediately started advancing.

"Run." Ike whispered, quickly taking off. Ness followed him, the angry snowmen on his tail.

00000

In the lounge downstairs, Nana and Popo were hiding under a couch. On a nearby table sat a plate of chocolate-chip cookies.

"When do you think he's coming?" Nana whispered to her brother. He quickly shushed her.

"Be quiet! I hear someone coming!" he hissed. Nana immediately quieted down, excitement filling her heart.

However, instead of jolly old St Nick, she saw what looked like a chipped, worn-out nutcracker. It quickly climbed up on the table.

As the twins watched, it opened its mouth, pouring a stream of white glitter on the cookies, which seemed to sponge it up. It then hopped off the table and ran off.

"What was that?" Nana wondered, turning to her brother. His eyes were wide.

"Maybe Santa sent it? To make our cookies taste better?" he asked. Nana shrugged, and heard more footsteps. She kept quiet.

A pair of brown sandals came into view. Upon further inspection, Popo realized that Dark Pit had come into the room.

"Stupid Pit, using all the food in the mansion for that dinner..." the twins heard him mutter, followed by a stomach growl. He came across the plate of cookies and sighed. "Might as well have these. The ice climbers probably won't mind."

Popo watched as Dark Pit picked up a cookie and took a bite out of it. He tapped Nana. "We have to keep him from eating all the cookies!"

Nana nodded, and the two raced out from under the couch-just in time to witness something strange.

As they watched, Dark Pit dropped the cookie he'd taken a bite of and fell to his knees, groaning in pain as he did so. A white glow quickly enveloped him, and the twins shielded their eyes.

When the glow subsided, they unshielded their eyes and saw the dark angel on his feet, standing completely still.

"Dark Pit?" Nana spoke, her voice quivering. He didn't seem to hear, so she poked him. Still no response.

"Nana, look over here." Popo whispered, staring at Dark Pit's face.

She went over to her brother's side and looked. The dark angel's eyes had become pure white, and his face was completely expressionless.

"Do you think it has something to do with the nutcracker?" Popo asked, his eyes wide. Nana nodded, shaking a little. What had happened?

Suddenly, a raspy, deep, booming voice came over the loudspeakers. "Dark Pit?"

Dark Pit raised his head to the speakers, causing the ice climbers to jump in surprise.

The voice chuckled. "Good. I need you to head to the main hall as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Dark Pit said, heading in that direction. His voice was completely monotone, shocking the twins even more.

"You don't suppose...he's in a trance, is he?" Popo asked, fear showing on his face. Nana nodded, too terrified to speak.

"We need to get Ike. Now."


	4. Wait, WTF?

**Chapter 4**

Samus, Peach, Rosalina, Zelda, Palutena, and Pit ran down the hallway, a horde of gingerbread men chasing after them. Every few seconds, one of them would take a shot at them, but the horde was too large to attempt to fight.

" _Why_ is it that you're always fucking right about these things?" Samus yelled at Palutena, blasting a gingerbread man with her paralyzer.

"Well, a goddess _does_ have to know her lore!" Palutena shouted back, hitting a few more with Autoreticle.

"Less talking, more running!" Zelda yelled, shooting a Din's Fire into the fray.

The group made a sharp turn, but the gingerbread men kept going straight ahead. Samus looked behind her and sighed in relief-before slamming into Ike and Popo.

The three collapsed on the floor, rubbing their bruises. As the others watched, Ness came from behind Ike and Nana came from behind Popo.

"What the hell?" Rosalina muttered, looking at everyone. All three groups started talking at once.

"Ike! Something's wrong with Dark-"

"-chased by a swarm of evil gingerbread-"

"-the teddy bear was huge, and it had TL-"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Everyone be quiet!" Palutena exclaimed. She turned to Ness. "What happened?"

The young boy was on the verge of tears. "A giant evil teddy bear got into our room...he has Toon Link!"

Ike cut in. "And it had plenty of backup, too. We _just_ managed to get those snowmen off our trail!"

"Sounds like what happened to us," Rosalina noted. "Except no one was kidnapped, and we were chased by a horde of gingerbread men." She shuddered and turned to the ice climbers. "What about you two?"

Popo spoke first. "Well, we were downstairs to see if Santa would eat our cookies-"

"-when a nutcracker came in, and puked white glitter on them-" Nana continued.

"-then it left, and Dark Pit came in, hungry-"

"-so he took a bite out of one of the cookies, and we lept out of our hiding place to stop him-"

"-but then it seemed like he was in pain, and then he started glowing white, so we shielded our eyes-"

"-and when the light faded, he was standing, his eyes were white and his face was expressionless-"

"-and then we heard this voice over the speakers, telling him to head to the main hall, and he obeyed, and his voice was monotone-"

"-and we think he might be in some kind of trance!" Nana finished.

Palutena was as white as a sheet. Ike looked at her.

"Um, does she know something we don't?" he asked. Samus sighed.

"Yeah, she thinks some demon named Krampus is behind all this. And I'm starting to believe her," the bounty hunter groaned.

Palutena turned to the ice climbers. "Where did you say Pittoo was heading?"

"The main hall. Why?" the ice climbers said in unison.

"Then that's where we're headed."

00000

The main hall was the only room in Smash Mansion with a fireplace. Standing in front of it was Krampus, who appeared to be waiting for something...or someone.

In came the teddy bear, with Toon Link, who had just started to stir, in its claws. Following it was the gingerbread horde, and behind them was an entranced Dark Pit.

"H-huh?..." Toon Link mumbled, opening his eyes. He caught sight of the giant teddy bear and screamed. Then he took a look at Krampus and screamed again.

The teddy bear set Toon Link down, and Krampus approached him, holding a long iron chain. The hylian was too scared to move.

He finally mustered up the courage to turn his head, and he saw Dark Pit standing nearby. "W-w-what's going on?" he managed to squeak out.

The angel said nothing; he only watched, unblinking, as Krampus started wrapping the chain around TL.

Toon Link had never been this scared in his entire life. Was this some sort of prank? Why wasn't Dark Pit helping him?

Suddenly, a yell rang through the hall.

"KRAMPUS!"

Palutena entered, followed by her roommates, Pit, Ike, Ness, and the ice climbers. She had a look of fury in her eyes.

Krampus extended a finger and pointed at the smashers. Immediately, the gingerbread army and teddy bear advanced towards them.

"Samus! You try and take out the bear!" Palutena commanded. "Pit! You try to get Pittoo out of his trance! The rest of us will deal with the gingerbread army!"

"On it!" Samus said, cocking her paralyzer and heading toward her target., while Pit ran towards his dark doppelgänger.

The gingerbread army was easier to take care of, now that there were more of them, but it seemed to have expanded its numbers. Samus, meanwhile, had engaged the bear.

Though the teddy bear probably outmatched her in brute strength, she could more than make up for it in speed. She used this to her advantage, sniping the bear after each failed swipe at her. Soon, it looked like it wouldn't last much longer.

Pit, however, wasn't having that much in the way of success. Talking, shaking, pinching-none of these worked to bring Dark Pit out of his trance.

Krampus had taken notice of all these events while tying Toon Link up in the chain. It pointed a claw-tipped finger at Pit.

Dark Pit quickly reacted to this, grabbing Pit by his throat and holding him up. Pit tried to get his bow, but it was knocked aside. Palutena saw the entire thing.

"Pit!" she yelled, shooting down some gingerbread men. She tried to go to his aide, but Krampus quickly subdued her with more gingerbread.

Meanwhile, Samus had nearly finished off the bear. One more shot from her paralyzer, and it would be dead.

As fate would have it, the bear took another swipe at her, causing her to stumble-and her shot to miss the bear entirely. Instead, it found a new target in Krampus' cloak.

The cloak was completely torn off the demon's body with that shot. Every smasher turned to look-and they were completely shocked by what they saw.

Holding Toon Link by a chain was a woman in about her early twenties. A large pair of horns jutted from her temples and curled behind her head. She had white hair that reached her back, and was covered from head-to-toe in a thin layer of white fur. Her eyes were crimson snake eyes, and her ears were pointed in a similar manner to Zelda's. Her legs ended in cloven hooves, and she wore a red crop top and red shorts, both trimmed with white fur.

"YOU'RE Krampus?" Palutena asked. The woman gave a short nod.

"...so much for getting positive reviews on this fanfic..." Pit managed to gasp out.

00000

 **God, I have NO idea why I decided to make Krampus a girl in this. I'm just glad I didn't go with the original plan-making her Samus' past drinking buddy! Oy vey.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed that chapter! More to come!**


	5. Explanation

**Chapter 5**

Krampus sighed. "I _knew_ I should've gone for the full disguise this year."

"Um, disguise?" Palutena asked, still not believing her eyes.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I use a disguise each year to keep that whole 'Christmas demon' appearance. That, and who _knows_ what kind of controversy would come from me being a woman?"

"...definetly plenty of negative reviews..." Pit gasped. Krampus turned to glare at him.

"Shut the angel up." she commanded. Dark Pit gave him a swift kick to the nuts and dropped him, knocking him out instantly.

"Anyhoo," she sighed, looking at Palutena. "Yes, I've heard all the damned stories you've told about me, and not much of that is true. For one thing, I don't just take _kid's_ souls. And while I used to take souls to the Underworld, I stopped a few years ago-that's the fault of you and the other gods."

"Because Hades was turning souls into his army?" Palutena asked. "You know we killed him, right?"

Krampus shook her head. "Still not risking it. I prefer turning souls into snowglobes... _most_ of the time."

"Okay, you've officially weirded me out." said Samus, taking another shot at the bear. "What do you mean most of the time?"

The demon gave a sharp-toothed grin. "Well, if I come across a particularily _handsome_ soul, I'll keep it for myself as a sort of butler that I can get laid with."

"So if you're mind-controlling Dark Pit..." Ike flinched. "Okay, I may be scarred for life." Peach ushered Ness and the ice climbers out of the room, plugging their ears as she did so.

" _But_ , since it seems that you want these guys back so much, I'll strike a deal with you. If you win against me in a Smash tournament, I'll give them back. However, if you _lose_ , I keep both of them...and I'll take Ike as well." She pointed at the swordsman, who blushed a furious scarlet.

"Challenge accepted." Palutena said. "But who's going to battle with you?"

Krampus produced a nutcracker. "This little guy can sense emotions. The bravest one here will be your champion."

The nutcracker wandered about a bit, before finally stopping at the feet of Samus.

"Alright then." Samus said, cocking her gun. "I'm ready to fight you, bitch!"

"Oh, who said you'd be fighting me?" Krampus asked. Before Samus could ask what she meant, she was teleported away to the Battlefield stage.

Two large, clear cubes appeared above Samus' head. Inside the first were all the smashers who had fought alongside her against Krampus' army and Krampus herself. The other box contained a chained-up Toon Link and Ike.

As Samus watched, Krampus pulled out a Wii U gamepad and pressed some buttons on it.

The other side of the battlefield glowed a brilliant blue, blinding Samus for a moment. When she could finally see again, she gasped at what she saw there.

Dark Pit.

An announcer quickly spoke. "Three lives each. All items except the Smash Ball.

"Let the battle...COMMENCE!"


	6. Author's Note (sorry!)

**Okay, it's been a while since I've touched this story. I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to finish it. It just doesn't hold my interest anymore.**

 **On the plus side, I've gained interest in a whole new fandom (well, not new, really, since the show ended a few years ago, but you get the idea).**

 **What's the show, you ask? Nothing much, just something about a superpowered teenager fighting ghosts...okay, I'm not gonna be fucking vague, it's** ** _Danny Phantom_** **. I've started watching it on Hulu.**

 **So yeah, expect stories about that to show up on my account soon. Also, check out some of my other stories! (And review, please, I'd like to see how I'm doing.)**

 **-Storygirl000**


End file.
